


Not What I Expected

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Johnny strikes out trying to ask you out, but after getting a creep to back off he realizes he’s been looking for the wrong women.





	Not What I Expected

Prompt from [@jessdarling56](http://tmblr.co/mGxzO_m88T1q7ZSjAup5_yw) : Johnny meets a shy girl at his favorite bar who is trying to study for her college class on her break. When he hits on her, he completely strikes out because she isn’t interested. As some jerks hit on her, he helps her out and they talk a bit. He finds that maybe he hasn’t been looking for the right type of girl until now. Despite her shyness, once she opens up she is quite charming.

**_Hopefully this is what you wanted! Also a side note for all of you, I seriously need new ideas for a blog name because I’m not sure our current one fits, so please send me some ideas!_ **

Johnny keeps his eyes on you from across the bar, not blinking as he takes a long drink from his beer. You sigh irritably, trying to block out those baby blue eyes and focus on your textbook. You wished you could memorize what you need to, but of course you can only think about Johnny Storm.

_“Looking for a break?” A voice asks, drawing you from your textbook. You glance up and suck in a breath as you register the famous Johnny Storm smirking down at you, his eyes warm and inviting._

_“I think I’m fine, thanks.” You say coolly, turning back to your textbook._

_“Really?” He asks curiously. “I promise I’ll make it worth it.”_

_”I’ll survive,”  
_

_“If you’re sure,” He sighs, as if weighted down. “I’ll be right over there when you’re ready,”_

_“Don’t count on it,” You mutter, and you hear his low chuckle before being relieved from his presence._

You sigh heavily, rubbing your sore eyes and reaching over to take a drink from your mug of coffee. You could use a break, but you can’t shake the feeling that Johnny will be glued to your side the second you get up… not that it’s necessarily a bad thing, but you weren’t interested in a one night stand.

“Hey, doll face,” A man smirks, leaning into your personal space. “How about I buy you a drink.”

“No thanks,” You say, trying to get back to studying.

“I insist,” He grabs your wrists, his grip a little painful.

“Let go of me,” You snap, trying not to cause a scene.

“Is this guy bothering you, babe?” Johnny asks, sliding into the chair beside you. “Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make sure I got the right amount of creamer for your coffee,” He sets a mug next to your almost empty one and eyes the man grabbing you. “Is there a reason your hands are on my girlfriend?”

The man drops your hand as if it’s on fire. “Don’t worry about it,” He eyes you long enough to make you shudder before turning and walking away.

“Sorry about that. It looked like you could use the help. Here,” He reaches in his pocket a pulls out a huge handful of creamer and sugar. “It’s black, so if you don’t like it you need to brace yourself.” You hesitate, unsure, and he starts to stand. “Let me know if he bothers you again, alright?”

“Wait,” you say quickly, and he sits back down and raises his eyebrows. “Thanks for the help.”

He smiles, and you feel your face flush. “Anytime,” He glances at your book. “What are you studying, anyway?”

You bite your lip. “Engineering. I can’t figure it out.”

He grins. “I can help if you want.”

You hesitate, unsure. “Ok…”

He smiles. “Relax, I’m not going to flirt… that much.”

You roll your eyes. “I think I can handle it.”

“Really?” He muses, leaning in. “Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m drinking coffee, remember?” You shove him back, and he smiles. “It’s not my fault you can’t stop flirting for five minutes.”

He laughs, catching the attention of a couple of tables, and you hide behind another gulp. “Nice,” He braces his arms on the table and leans forward. “Maybe I’ve been looking for the wrong ladies.”

You roll your eyes, but it still makes you blush a little. “Maybe you need your ego checked.”

He smiles charmingly. “Babe, I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship.”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, right.”

He takes your textbook wordlessly, and for the next two hours you talk about nothing in between reviewing your notes, realizing that Johnny Storm isn’t what you were expecting.


End file.
